Troublemaker
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: For the bonus day of Freezerburn Week here's a High School AU. Yang is Beacon High's most renowned troublemaker and Weiss is the perfect student and heiress to her mother's company. Some odd scenarios will bring these two together.


**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed my Freezerburn week fics! I love this ship and hope to continue to write even more. This is a classic high school AU really so enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss

It was a series of odd coincidences that bought Weiss closer to Beacon High's resident troublemaker Yang Xiao Long, or at least that was what she told herself.

They had made it to their senior year, the year they both turned eighteen, before Weiss was forced to speak to Yang for what she was almost certain was the first time in the four years Weiss had been at Beacon.

"Now, you are with your assigned partners for this task." Goodwitch looked over her glasses at the collection of students in after school detention. "I expect a paper from the two of you, a collective effort, about the reasons for you being here and how you will avoid repeating your behaviour in future."

Weiss looked at her partner out of the corner of her eye when she huffed.

Goodwitch continued. "You have an hour. Begin." At that she sat at her desk and began work of her own.

The room was silent for a few more seconds before the group began to mutter to each other.

"Well. I never thought I'd see the day." Yang stretched her arms out and leaned back in her chair. "Princess Schnee joining us peasants in detention."

"Believe me, I shouldn't be here," Weiss snapped as she took up a pen and paper.

"Hmm." Yang tapped a finger against her chin. "I'm not sure I believe your innocence but that doesn't really matter to me. What would you say if I told you I have a way of getting us out of here early- fancy skipping with me, rebel?"

Weiss' eyes widened as she looked over at Yang. "I might take you up on that offer once I've finished this paper."

Yang let out a loud guffaw that drew most of the room's attention. She lowered her voice so the others could only hear her laugh. "You're actually going to do this bullshit? You know they don't even care, right? I'm pretty sure they shred anything you write in detention."

"Once I have completed the paper I will feel no guilt at leaving early. Will you wait for me to finish it?"

Yang's lilac eyes caught Weiss' attention as they considered her for a moment. "Alright, princess. You have a deal, but only this once."

Weiss nodded and scribbled some words across the paper about how remorseful she was for arguing with a teacher who was clearly wrong but this time she kept that point to herself.

"I need to know why you're in detention if I'm going to write your part," Weiss informed Yang, who was watching with her head rested on her desk.

"Sure. I broke into the boys' locker room and set fire to Cardin's clothes whilst he was at gym," Yang said flippantly. "Oh, and I set fire to Jaune's underwear. Whilst I was there I thought I'd better make the most of it."

Weiss couldn't stop a short giggle from escaping her at that last addition to the tale. "I don't like that guy."

"Which one?"

"Both," Weiss answered. "You could have set fire to the school though."

"No way. I did it in the showers then turned them on after. I'm not stupid."

Weiss shrugged and turned her attention back to the essay. "I can work with that."

It only took her twenty minutes before she nodded to Yang.

"You're ready?" Yang swung forward in her chair.

"Yes. How are we going to get out?"

"You'll see." Yang smirked at her then looked down at her phone, which she had hidden under the desk.

Weiss sighed.

A couple of minutes later the fire alarm went off.

Yang gave her a wink and grabbed her hand.

"Everyone stay calm and make your way to the fire exit please," Goodwitch ordered from the front of the classroom.

The students promptly ignored her and ran for the door. Yang led the group as she pushed the others out of her way, moving at such a speed that Weiss swore her feet were lifted off the ground as she was yanked out of the classroom.

"This way," Yang ordered as she called someone on her phone. "Hey. I'm out. Meet me by the bottom of the football field."

They ran through school and Weiss felt a rush at the rebellion of it all.

"Right. I think we're in the clear." Yang heaved in a few breaths as they reached the grass behind the school. She let go of Weiss' hand. "How are you getting home?"

"My car's in the parking lot." Weiss nodded towards the front of the school.

"We can't go back that way. They'll see us."

"Oh."

"Alright." Yang sighed. "I'll give you a lift. Blake's waiting down this way."

They reached a dark, beat up car and Yang opened the back door for her. "Please take a seat." She directed her next words to the driver. "Blake, we're giving this one a lift."

"Weiss Schnee?" The driver, a darker-skinned girl with captivating amber eyes looked Weiss over.

"Nice to meet you," Weiss replied. "And you are?"

"Blake. I'm in your literature class," was the short reply.

"Yes. I remember. Thank you," Weiss coughed, "for this."

"Play nice, girls." Yang beamed at them both from the passenger seat. "Thanks for playing getaway driver, Blake. I owe ya one."

"I think you owe me more than one by now." She gave Yang a smirk and sped them away from school. Driving towards the Northern, more affluent part of town. "Am I going the right way?" Calculating, amber eyes flashed in the drivers mirror to Weiss in the back.

"Yes. Take the next right then follow the road."

"Aw man, I wish I could've seen Goodwitch's face when she notices I'm gone. She won't realise you're missing, Weiss. She'll be too mad about me getting away." Yang twisted around in her seat to give her a grin.

"Hopefully."

"No need to worry at all." Yang waved a hand around until she saw the house, or mansion, they were approaching. "Whoa. _This_ is your house?"

"Yes. I can get out here." Weiss felt her mouth go dry as the usual embarrassment began to flush her cheeks. People never treated her the same after they saw physical proof of her family legacy.

"Are you sure?" Blake's eyes were innocent but Weiss was sure there was a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes. Thank you again for the lift." She got out of the car and began to walk up the road, towards the large silver gates.

Yang leaned out of the window and waved. "I'll see you at school, Weiss." She gave her a smile. "Oh, and tell your dad I said 'hey' alright?"

Weiss' brows furrowed until she figured Yang must have met her father at the police station before. "Good bye."

They drove off and Weiss rolled her eyes as she approached the gate and buzzed to be let in by Klein, the family butler.

Her encounter with Yang had been an interesting one and until then Weiss had been certain Yang was just a dumb class clown who always wanted to cause unnecessary trouble. Maybe some of that was true but Weiss had to admit that getting on Yang's good side had its perks.

* * *

Yang

"There you are, Xiao Long!" Cardin Winchester spotted her from the other end of the hall and pointed a meaty finger at her.

"Shit. Not now." Yang spun her head left and right to look for someone to help. She spotted her. She was rooting through her locker for something. "Weiss! Yo, Weiss!"

Weiss looked up from her clean and organised locker to frown at Yang. "Yang? What is it?"

"Can you look after something for me?"

Blue eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Just this." Yang held up her newest pet kitten with fluffy jet-black fur. "Her name is Mei." Yang jumped when a high pithed cooing sound came from Weiss' mouth. "I'll take that as a yes then." She smirked and passed the kitten into Weiss' eager hands.

The moment she turned away from Weiss her cheek connected with a fist and Yang was sent reeling.

There were gasps from the students around them which was soon accompanied by loud chanting of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Yang straightened up and put her fists in front of her. "Oh, I see. You wanna dance." She hit him in the stomach, taking delight from his doubling over, and kicked at his legs.

"Stupid bitch," Cardin spat out. He swung at her with his left arm but this time she was ready.

Yang dodged Cardin's fist and stepped closer so she could hit him with an uppercut followed by an elbow to his ribs. "What was that?" she asked as he fell backwards, tripping on one of the other students' feet.

Cardin coughed and spluttered in reply from his position on the floor, clearly winded.

"Anyone else?" She scanned her eyes across the crowd, focusing on Cardin's cronies, who avoided eye contact. "Thought so."

"What is going on here folks?" A gruff voice carried over the crowd.

"Aw shit. Old man Port." Yang knew a hasty retreat was necessary. "Thanks, Princess." Weiss' mouth was agape as Yang took Mei and cradled her in her hands. She sent Weiss a wink and a smile before bolting out of the hall.


End file.
